Mystical Lovers
by Lilac Demetrius
Summary: Rescued from a experimental lab, Roxas and others find themselves in a weird situation. They start feeling things they never felt before. The only issue is the experiments left the victims in a strange situation. Mermaids and flying people and more. Akuroku, Soriku, Zemyx, Cleon more inside... YAOI, YURI, MPREG, more inside...
1. Chapter 1

Mystical Lovers

Disclaimer: I do not own

Warning: This contains yaoi and Yuri, suggestive scenes, sad scenes, drama and childbirth (Nothing to graphic as of yet)

Chapter 1:

I blinked my eyes open and frowned, I was definitely not at home. I attempted to think back to the last thing I remembered before passing out but the pain in my head stopped me. I could not help the pitiful groan that escaped my lips as I regained full consciousness.

The room was dark but I was not bothered by that. I was used to cold dark places, they comforted me because they reminded me of home. I was strapped to a concrete table and could move my legs.

Legs!

I groaned again, this time on purpose. Of course! I was captured by those silly humans. My tail disappears on land so I am able to move correctly. I looked down and sighed, humans have no decency. I was naked of course.

Stupid humans, I have better things to do than be your test subject. Like trying to protect the fish and animals you are killing with overfishing and oil.

I waited for someone to come get me. They should know I was awake by now. I did not escape this terrible place all those years ago to get recaptured.

Maybe I should explain. I was born- well created- here in this building. Humans made me by mixing fish DNA and human DNA together, it was disgusting the way they use us.

Yes us, there are many of those humans creations here.

Fish-human hybrids, bird-human hybrids, reptile-human hybrids, plant-human hybrids, you name it.

I stare at the door as it opens and smiled when I saw who it was, "Hello Xemnas," I nodded at him. Xemnas was one of the more complicated experiments. He was a shadow-human hybrid. I will never understand how that happened but here he was.

"You again?" He huffed.

I grinned and sat up once he untied me. I rubbed my wrists together and frowned at my scaleless feet.

Xemnas took a blanket to cover me and lifted me into his arms. I was really bad at walking on land. I tended to avoid it as much as possible so I spend most of my time swimming and drowning humans.

"So how exactly did you get captured again?" He asked as he carried me to my tank. Yes I have a tank! It is filled with my beloved brothers and sisters. I have seen the birds cage for the winged hybrids and the sandy container they keep the reptile hybrids.

"No clue," I admitted. "I suppose the tracker inside of me has something to do with it."

"Ah, good point," The shadow hybrid grunted.

I smiled and cuddled closer to his warmth. Yes shadows are warmer than fish, or at least slightly warmer.

I like warm things. Do not dare judge me.

I frowned as the alarms went off. "Was there a scheduled practice evacuation today?" I asked.

Xemnas slowly placed me on my feet and frowned, "No, there was not."

I gasped and attempted to run to my tank but my stupid human legs caused me to fall flat on my face. Note to self: if you survive, work on walking.

Xemnas pulled me against me and held a sword out in an attempt to save me.

I pulled away, "We need to save my brothers and sisters!"

Xemnas scowled and put a hand over my mouth. "Hopefully this is just a drill." He whispered.

I winced as a bright light appeared and felt Xemnas disappear. He was weak and useless in the light and disappeared into the air. He told me he would appear in the closest dark room.

"I found someone!" A voice yelled.

I winced as the light settled on me.

A human ran up to me and lifted me to my feet.

"It's just a boy! Take him with you! We'll continue searching for more." The same voice yelled.

I felt myself being lifted into strong arms and sighed. There was no way I could escape now.

I saw my brother Sora being carried towards me. He was also in his human form so I assumed they were not in the water when the intruders came.

Ventus and Vanitas were there also but they were covered in blood and looked unconscious. Kairi, Xion, and Namine following closely behind.

"We found more over here!"

I looked over to see Cloud, his back was wingless. Aerith and Zack were also wingless as they were being carried over.

"Unhand me Human!" Ah, good to see Xemnas was okay. He was covered in a blanket that was probably preventing him from disappearing.

Marluxia, the only flower hybrid stumbled in. Demyx the water fairy hybrid being dragged behind him. Zexion, the wind fairy hybrid was tossed over some strangers shoulder.

I felt the man holding me press something against my mouth and then everything went black.

XXX

Sorry it's short but last time I wrote a really long first chapter no one read it and it was a total waste of time on my part...

So what do you think? I using the usual pairings, Akuroku, Soriku, Zemyx, Seiner, though I am going to add some spice to the pairings since I love harems….

Is this worth continuing?

And if you're some homophobic idiot then;

A) I did not tell you to read my story so I honestly don't care about your opinion

B) Call me a gay fag all you want. I have nothing against gay people so it isn't an insult to me

C) If you review as a guest and you insult my writing I will not only post it on my wall under the most idiotic reviews I have ever received but I will delete it as well.

D) Rude reviews who aren't cowards will be reported and also put on my wall.

If you are nice I will respond to you if I can and I will post a new chapter.

**;) Lilac**


	2. Partners

**Mystical Lovers**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**Warning: This contains Yaoi, Yuri, MPreg, suggestive scenes, sad scenes, drama and childbirth (Nothing to graphic as of yet)**

**Reviews:**

**JessieJ1987**

**I want more too but I can't have it all so I write it for people like me. I go against the norm. Harems, multi crossovers, and people love it so I'm waiting for it to catch on.**

**PokemonKeybladeAlchemistXIII**

**BTW, love the name. I love yaoi too. And by crossover do you mean final fantasy crossover? If so then yes but if you want like a Naruto, Fairy Tail, Kingdom Hearts crossover then no. But I do have a multi crossover called Immortal Love if you want to check that out. :)**

**Reaper**

**Ta da! An update! Your wish has come true. I'm glad you fell in love with it instantly. Extra cookies for you!**

**Cookies for everyone who reviewed!**

Chapter 2:

I had no idea how long I was out or where I was. The only thing I could feel was a painful throbbing pain in my head. Stupid fucking pain!

I hate pain if that was not noticeable.

I blinked my eyes open thankful for the darkness and sat up. Huh, no restraints. That was new. And I had clothes on! I think I liked this place.

Yeah, I know I have high standards. I mean clothes and freedom? What am I thinking?

"Roxas! You're awake!"

I looked over and saw my brother Sora wheel himself up to me in a wheelchair. Ooh, I always wanted to use one of those.

I jumped into his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck so I would not fall.

"So where are we?" I questioned looking around. The room looked homey and nice. I could not help the giddy feeling I was getting. "Where's our new tank? I hate legs."

Sora just laughed at me and hugged me. "I don't know. I just woke up a couple minutes ago and stole this wheelchair."

"So where to?" I asked leaning against him and letting him wheel us out the door.

"It's some sort of therapy center," Ventus said from outside the door. He was perched on a desk and looked stuck. He jumped on the wheelchair with us.

"How much does this hold?" I questioned as Ven snuggled against Sora.

"I say if we can move and it doesn't break we're fine. However I can't see where we're going so you have to guide us."

"What? Two pretty boys on your lap insist good enough? You want more from us?" Ven gasped.

"Hey! You three! What do you think you're doing?"

"Busted," I murmured.

"Hush you," Sora frowned.

A young man ran up to us. He wore dress pants and a sweater shirt and had a name tag with the words: HELLO, MY NAME IS Xigbar on it.

"Who are you?" Sora questioned as Xigbar took our wheelchair and wheeled us down the hall and through some big doors.

"I'm Xigbar," was the nice answer we received, "Now go take a seat on that couch."

"It's so far away," I observed.

"You can handle it," He sighed.

I frowned, not sure if I could. I lifted myself up and stumbled forward a bit. Ven and Sora got up after me and wrapped their arms around my shoulders and waist.

We didn't make it that far until we collapsed and resorted in crawling up using our arms.

Xigbar sighed, "Really?"

We just blinked at him.

I looked around the room to see everyone else from the lab sitting patiently and a bunch of strangers standing to one side all dressed similarly as Xigbar.

"Glad for you to join us," a human girl said from the front. She was pretty for a human. Her name tag held the name Tifa.

"Sorry, they were not in the hospital wing like they should be." Xigbar rattled us out.

I frowned and glared at Sora since it was his fault. He just shrugged.

"Anyway." She continued ignoring him, "welcome to Destiny Islands. We rescued you from the scientists who experimented on you."

"So what do you plan to do with us?" Demyx asked raising his eyebrow.

"We are going to help you so you can live in the real world as normal people." She said like it was obvious.

"But we aren't like you," Cloud pointed out. He removed his shirt much to Tifa's disapproval and his puffy cloud like wings grew out of his back and flapped once. He stood and flew up into the air and floated down back into his seat and his wings dissolved into his skin.

To say the strangers looked surprised would be an understatement.

Tifa recovered quickly. "We are still going to help you. Now we've been planning this rescue for a while. First we will pair you up with our wonderful staff and they will help you get used to normal life. Then you will be transferred to the government."

"So we'll be weapons?" Vanitas asked unimpressed, "How is that better than being test subjects?"

Tifa hesitated, "You'll get to see the world this way."

I sighed. She did not sound very convinced to me.

"Anyway, lets get you paired up. We can decide your future later. You, what's your name?" She asked Cloud.

The blond bird hybrid stood and crossed his arms. "My name is Cloud."

Tifa wrote something down on her clipboard."Cloud, meet Squall Leonhart. You will be living with him from now on." She motioned towards a handsome brunet human.

Cloud frowned. "You expect me to live with a complete stranger?"

"Yes, now go up to him." Tifa said.

Cloud stayed where he was. "I can't walk," he explained. "Only fly."

Tifa groaned, "Who here can walk?"

Xemnas raised his hand. Marluxia and Seifer, a bat human hybrid, raised their arms after him.

"Just the three of you?" Tifa questioned displeased.

"Put your hand down Seifer. You can't walk," Vanitas called out.

Seifer glared at him, "I can walk better than you can." He spat baring his fangs. Vanitas bared his fangs as well. Vanitas was a shark human hybrid. His true form looked like a mermaid but not as graceful.

"Enough boys," Xemnas spoke quietly. Immediately Vanitas and Seifer calmed down.

Tifa looked at Xemnas curiously, "I take it that you're their leader?"

Xemnas didn't answer.

Tifa sighed and motioned for Squall Leonhart to walk up again to Cloud. Cloud eyed him curiously, his eyes filled with mistrust. He spread his wings and hissed at the brunet cautiously. He did not have fangs like most of us did but he could make his teeth pointed whenever it pleased him.

"Calm down Cloud," Xemnas said, the blond cloud hybrid retreated his second form and allowed the brunet to pick him up and place him in a wheelchair. Cloud remained stiff and uncomfortable the entire time.

"How about this pretty girl next," Tifa said with a forced smile. "Vexen, you can help her."

Marluxia huffed and crossed his arms, "I'm a boy," he growled. Flower sakura petals surrounded his head and aimed at her.

"You do look like a girl Marluxia," Demyx pointed out.

"Shut it pixie!" Marluxia growled.

"How many times must I say this! I'm a fairy not a pixie! And it's better than a flower!"

Zexion sighed and calmed Demyx down with a single touch. His wind could control emotions somehow. He did the same with Marluxia.

Marluxia grinned once he calmed down and spun once allowing the soothing scent of sakura flowers everywhere.

Tifa sighed. "Sorry Marluxia. And what was your name young man?"

"I'm Demyx and this is Zexion," the blond grinned.

"Yes, how about you two go with Xigbar and Xaldin over there."

The two fairies looked over at the dark scary looking men. I recognized Xigbar and smiled. They were in good hands. I was a very good judge of character.

Demyx spurted water wings from his back and fluttered to Xigbar before jumping on his back. Zexion just held up his arms and waited for Xaldin to walk up to him and carry him.

"Okay," Tifa sighed, "bat boy."

Seifer looked up and folded his wings before dropping from the ceiling and landing in the middle of the room with his wings and fangs retracted. He blinked his eyes and the golden red color disappeared into a pretty blue.

"Hayner, you can have him."

A blond boy eyed Seifer with disgust. He didn't say anything and got Seifer a wheelchair. The bat hybrid sneered but complied to the boys silent command to sit in the chair.

"Me next!" Sora raised his hand eagerly. He was a dolphin hybrid hence his friendly attitude.

Tifa smiled, at least someone seemed eager. "Okay, you can have Riku."

A platinum blond boy walked up with a wheelchair and lifted him up. Sora had different ideas however and held onto Riku tightly and nuzzled his neck affectionately.

"He likes you," Tifa chuckled.

"He likes everyone." Xemnas rolled his eyes. "That's Sora."

Sora grinned and flopped backwards and effectively scared Riku a bit.

"Sora," Xemnas warned.

"I want water!" the brunet pouted. I nodded with him. I liked water better than land. It was much easier to move.

"Oh don't you boys start," Xemnas warned.

Namine giggled and held up her arms, "Me next. I want that one," She decided pointing at a blonde woman.

Tifa sighed, "you heard her Larxene."

"I'm Namine." The blonde Pseudanthias taeniatus fish hybrid giggled. She held up her hands and ignored the annoyed look on Larxene's pretty face.

Tifa groaned and looked at me, "what's your name?"

"That's Roxas," Xemnas sighed.

"Well Roxas. You can have Axel."

I looked up at my new guardian. He had this wild red hair and acid green eyes that burned itself into your soul.

"You're hair's annoying," I said as he placed me in a wheelchair.

"You're girly looking for a boy," was his response.

I smiled at that. Maybe this partnership would work out. At least he had a backbone.

XXX

_Okay, so I am going to put the partnerships and hybrids down here: (Not necessary the pairing)_

Xemnas(Shadow human hybrid) - Saix (Human)

Roxas (Flying Fish aka Mermaid with wings that can fly, not glide, human hybrid) - Axel (Human)

Sora (Dolphin aka Mermaid with gray scales for a tail but can jump like a dolphin, human hybrid) - Riku (Human)

Ventus (Flame angel fish human hybrid) - Terra (Human)

Namine (Pseudanthias taeniatus fish human hybrid) - Larxene (Human)

Kairi (Dwarf Gourami fish human hybrid) - Olette (Human)

Xion (Lion fish human hybrid) - Pence (Human)

Seifer (Bat aka vampire human hybrid) - Hayner (Human)

Demyx (water faerie (fairy) human hybrid) - Xigbar (Human)

Zexion (Wind faerie (fairy) human hybrid) - Xaldin (Human)

Vanitas (Shark aka Mermaid with black scales and sharp teeth, human hybrid) - Luxord (Human)

Marluxia (Flower human hybrid) - Vexen (Human)

Cloud (cloud human hybrid) - Leon (human)

Aerith (Flamingo human hybrid) - Tifa (Human)

Zack (Eagle human hybrid) - Angeal (Human)

Sorry about anyone who I missed…. Please review and I hope you enjoyed this. Tell me if I should write another chapter.

Love you

**Lilac ;)**


	3. Rebels

**Mystical Lovers**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**Warning: This contains Yaoi, Yuri, MPreg, suggestive scenes, sad scenes, drama and childbirth (Nothing to graphic as of yet)**

**Reviews**

**Ern Estine 13624 **

**Thanks**

**PokemonKeybladeAlchemistXIII **

**Thanks, I PMed you with all the questions you asked**

**jessiej1987**

**I love dolphins too**

**Reaper **

**Axel = fire user, I did that on purpose. Though Axel doesn't have powers in this.**

XXX

I cleared my throat and stared at Axel until he paid attention to me.

"Stop that, okay? It's annoying and not cute."

I scowled at him, "listen here human, you are supposed to attend to my ever desire."

"My name isn't human, it's Axel, got it memorized?"

I stared at him, was he serious? "Sorry, everything you say gets drowned out by your stupid hair."

Axel settled on glaring at me. I glared back before I realized my life was now in his hands. I pouted completely against the idea of being so reliant on someone so red.

"I want to go swimming," I put on my cutest face, a slight pout and watery big eyes.

I could feel his resolve breaking. He was about to say yes when Vanitas had to come and ruin everything with his ruin-y ruinness.

"Don't fall for his cuteness. He's a deceiving siren. He knows how to get what he wants." Vanitas said in that dark voice of his. He patted my head and I began to feel my anger towards his dissipate and I nuzzled against his hand.

"He likes this," I glared at Vanitas. How dare he show my weakness to the enemy!

Axel just chuckled and lifted me into his arms away from Vanitas' hands. I was about to protest but decided Axel was warm and cozy and chose to stay in his arms.

"They're just like puppies." Riku commented as he sat by the pool, Sora in his lap getting scratched behind the ear. Ventus was on Terra's back as the brunet entered the swim area behind Axel.

"Get down here!"

I looked over at the blond boy- Hayner I think. He was looking up. Seifer was hanging upside down on the ceiling promptly ignoring Hayner.

"Seifer you jerk! Get down here!" Hayner yelled again.

I giggled and jumped on Hayner, wrapping my long legs around him and my arms around his neck and toppled us to the ground so I was straddling him. I looked up at Seifer.

"I got him!"

Seifer nodded his thanks and descended to the ground gracefully. I thrust my head towards him and he rubbed my head softly. I purred and leaned into his touch.

"Good boy," He praised.

I glared at him a bit but refrained from speaking so he would continue petting me.

I yelped as Axel lifted me off of Hayner and away from Seifer.

"You wanted to swim, right?" He asked tossing me into the pool.

I yelped and and attempted to spread my blue green wings before I could get wet but the shirt I was wearing held them in and I plunged into the water. I felt my tail grow and get stuck in my pants and I felt myself sinking. I struggled to pull off my shirt and my pants off and once I was free of clothes I swam to the surface glared at Axel.

"You do not just throw people in pools with all their clothes on!" I pouted crossing my arms.

Sora, Ven and Vanitas crawled towards the pool and stripped before diving in. We all swam around a little to stretch our tail muscles and get used to our gills again.

I loved swimming, it made me feel free. After a good hour of swimming I returned to the surface and grinned up at the humans innocently.

"Y-you're a mermaid."

"Sort of. I'm part mermaid part siren part bird part human." I responded.

"You're beautiful," Axel whispered before realizing what he said and blushed.

I couldn't help the blush that spread across my cheeks either.

I yelped as I was lifted into the air by my arms and looked up at Seifer. He flew us up and dropped me into the pool again.

I did a flip before falling back into the pool.

XXX

I loved sleeping in the water. I felt safe and warm. Sora and Namine curled around my small form and the three of us dozing off.

When we awoke the next morning after a surprising amount of nightmares about being tested on, I'll get more into them later, we swam to the top expecting food.

The top was almost empty much to my disapproval. They must all be asleep.

"Seifer!" I called out holding up my arms. Seifer grumbled something about stupid fish waking up early and dove down towards me. He grabbed my outstretched arms and lifted me into the air. I opened my wings and let do of his arms so I could fly by myself and the two of us returned to the pool with wheelchairs. We helped the others out of the pool and the three of us rolled in search of food.

I almost groaned when I saw our 'masters' standing in the main room in between us and the food.

"We are going to work on walking today."

This time I did groan.

Axel walked up to me and took away my precious wheelchair. I struggled to my feet and stood there holding onto him tightly. I blushed at our close contact but couldn't find it in myself to move away.

Slowly he pulled away until he was just holding my hands. I balanced myself and slowly removed my hands from his only to stumble and fall into his arms.

Axel chuckled and steadied me.

"I don't see the point of this," Sora pouted crossing his thin arms. "I mean we have wheelchairs now and we're light and easily portable."

"Sora, we aren't going to carry you for the rest of your life." Rike scolded.

Sora pouted at that, "Seifer will. Right?" He blinked at Seifer cutely.

"I can't walk either dipwit. And even if I could I wouldn't. Maybe if Rox asked but not you."

I giggled at the and blew him a kiss. Sora stuck his tongue out at me. Seifer just looked away and tried to walk.

I steadied myself again and took a shaky step forward before falling into Axel's embrace again. "I'm tired, lets eat!" I decided.

Axel sighed rolling his eyes. He was probably really annoyed with me but I couldn't find it in myself to care. I jumped into his arms and grinned up at him.

Axel just rolled his eyes and rubbed my head playfully. "How did I get stuck with you?"

XXX

Sorry for not updating for a while and this bad filler chapter! I've been so busy lately! My advice, don't get a life. It is stressful and hard. I'm now committed to my school musical, five different clubs, and a lot of volunteering. I also stressed over my schools Honors Society for the past three weeks. I hate being smart. :(

I've been spending all my free time obsessing the awesomeness that is One Direction. They are legit my new obsession. I love their music and their fandoms. I mean Zianourry is like all the things I like about slash. Harem and MPreg combined into one! I'm such a fangirl.

Anyway, I hope you liked whatever I just posted and please review.

**Lilac ;)**


End file.
